


Corresponding Shapes (Fanmix)

by monkey_pie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanmix, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_pie/pseuds/monkey_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang. Inspired in part by <a href="http://corbae.tumblr.com/post/64291292066/dylan-obrien-drums%20">this</a>. Check out the awesome story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/OomnyDevotchka/pseuds/OomnyDevotchka">OomnyDevotchka</a> wrote based off this prompt - <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/1147104"> Corresponding Shapes</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corresponding Shapes (Fanmix)

  


  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lz87g9bnmgpbbav/TWrb_girldrummermix.rar) | [Streaming](https://8tracks.com/monkey_pie/corresponding-shapes)  


  
  
Tracklisting 

1\. Drum Intro - Ingrid Michaelson  
2\. So You Want To Be (a Rock 'n' Roll Star) - Patti Smith  
3\. Strange Girl - The Airborne Toxic Event  
4\. What You Do To Me - Teenage Fanclub  
5\. Ready To Go - Guards  
6\. Tonight - Matt & Kim  
7\. Take Me On the Floor - The Veronicas  
8\. Weekend - Neon Trees  
9\. Save Tonight (cover) - Alex Goot + Chad Sugg  
10\. Guilty As Charged - Tegan and Sara  
11\. Lonely Boy - The Black Keys  
12\. Our Song - Plain White Ts  
13\. Such Great Heights - The Postal Service


End file.
